Reunion
by kiatzuki
Summary: Ib, now sixteen years old, seems to be bothered by the nightmares she's having. She feels that she knows the boy from them and she starts to search for him. Her memories return and once again she have to go through the crazy world of Mary and the galleries, this time on her own to search for her sleeping Garry. Based on the 4th ending: Forgotten Portrait
1. Memories

Reunion – An Ib and Garry fanfiction

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

"I don't want to lie... But I don't want to tell the truth either..."

Once again, Ib had waked up from one of those nightmares. She had been trapped in a whole new world. Everything was turned up-side-down and the only person she was able to find was one male who helped her the whole way out before the end. She always woke up at that one place when he was too weak to continue, and it bothered her. She wanted to see who it was, she wanted to know who it was! Was it some guy she had seen on TV? No, that didn't ring a bell.. Was it someone she had met before? .. Maybe.

She thought about the surroundings in the dream. Everything seemed so unrealistic. She had no idea how she could've met him in the outside world. After some thinking she started to remember the galleries hanging around on the walls. The lady in Red.. Juggler.. The headless sculptures..

Her eyes widened when she suddenly realized where this all had happened. In the gallery downtown! She got up immediately, threw on her usual clothes and then she ran out of the house without even telling her mum and dad where she was going. She was so excited to see if this was right.. If he could be there.. Maybe.. Maybe she would meet him!? There was a 1% chance she would, but it was worth a try. She really just had to see for herself! Was this man from her dreams also from the gallery?

Ib took the bus to get down there. She was now sixteen years old and she could get her own money by working. She watched people get off on the stops before she finally reached her destination. She remembered that it was seven years ago since she was here to visit, and was quite shocked over the fact that she still remembered and that the place even was here at all. Seven years.. That's a lot.

As she entered the big building, she saw that it was kind of changed, but not much. The windows on the left had been replaced with some other paintings and obviously they had just moved stuff so it would look better. As she walked inside, she paid at the desk and walked slowly up the stairs. The first thing that caught her eye was the window she recognized from her dream. There had been someone banging on it when she was there and it was dark instead of light. The whole place had been empty too.. She continued down the hall, holding her small bag that she had brought around her shoulder as she moved along the people. Since she was still going to school, she wore a red skirt, white shirt and red ribbon around her neck along with white stockings and red shoes. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were red as well. The outfit fit her well.

Suddenly… She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat… She saw him. On the wall. He was a portrait… She immediately hasted her way over to it and started to look at it. Yes, there was no doubt that this was the boy from her dreams. But there was something else with it… The more she stared, the more she remembered her dream. She remembered how he protected her from so much danger, how they ran away from the art trying to get them.. It was so.. Realistic now. Of some reason she believed it…

She glanced at the name of the portrait and saw that it was called "Forgotten Portrait", which made her frown a little. No, he was not forgotten. She just had to remember him completely..

It was like a flash, no, like a struck as it all came from nothing. Her brain got filled with all kinds of things. The candy she had in her pocket from the day when she left the gallery.. The roses.. Garry. It was Garry…! She could hardly breathe, and she got a few stares when she stumbled backwards and clutched her chest like she was having some kind of heart attack, but she couldn't help it. This was the boy who had saved her life. The boy who had given his blue rose to Mary, that little girl, who Ib burned to death with Garry's lighter! The lighter she was left with as well after the trip to this place. Everything fell onto her like a strong waterfall and she once again stumbled more backwards. This boy. This.. Person.. How could she forget something so important..? Ib had never remembered him, even when her dreams told her he was there. She was now scared. What was she supposed to do?

Since all of those memories were back now, she knew how to get to him, but it would be a long road. Mary was hopefully not there since she was gone, but there were still moving sculptures, killer Lady portraits..

Ib gritted her teeth as she finally managed to tell everyone she was okay. She knew what she had to do. She had to save Garry, and she would do it as well. She would find him, the rose, and revive it with one of the pots that were more special than the normal ones. She would rescue Garry and bring him home with her.

As those thoughts were nailed to her brain, she turned around and headed for the big gallery she used to get into that crazy world. Hopefully it was still there.. And it was! As she rounded the corner, she saw the majestetic picture hand across the white wall. She made sure no one was looking and then she reached her hand out to touch it.

"Please let it go through, please let it go through," she prayed in her mind and as he fingers hit the painting, nothing happened. She just stood there with closed eyes and fingers on the painting. "W-What?" she muttered to herself as she pulled her hand back. It was like someone had died to her. Her eyes watered and she sobbed to herself as she started to whimper Garry's name. She even fell down on her knees, covering her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She would never be able to find and save Garry.. What has she been thinking? Garry was gone in a place he would sleep forever, and it was all Ib's fault. If she just.. Didn't lose her own rose..

Suddenly, a sound filled the whole room and Ib turned her attention back to the painting. There – in the middle of all the colours she saw a doll. One of those ugly dolls from her dream.. No, from her past. She stood up and watched it move around, dance across the colours. Then she got angry, hating the fact that it was teasing her now.

"How can I get to Garry!?" she yelled, not caring if anyone heard her now. She slammed her fist against the picture, and the doll just laughed at her before it did some kind of jump into what looked like an ocean. An ocean.. The.. Oh my. Ib had been a total idiot! This painting was her way out, not way in to this weird world! She got up and ran as fast as she could between the crowds of people who were watching the paintings she could care less about. She ran down the stairs, to the left and to where the huge, blue painting on the floor was She saw the old eel-looking animal and panted slightly. But.. The whole place was full of people. How would she be able to go down there without having suspicious stares?

She then bumped into someone, and she excused herself, but the person just passed her without even looking at her. She stared at him leave before she realized she had managed to back into a woman, who also did not seem to react to the touch. It started to make her think and she poked every single person she could reach, but no one reacted. Not a blink from one of them.

"They can't…. See me?" she muttered, and just when she had said that, the small doll appeared at her feet with the same grin on it's face. "No. As soon as you touched the gallery to our world, you kind of already got there.. But only halfway. The people here cannot see you or feel you, so even if you bump into them, they won't notice!" the doll explained. Ib started to feel kind of sick by hearing the words from the little doll, but she managed to nod and keep her attention on the doll. "So if I go down there.. No one will notice?" she asked and nodded to the way to Garry. The doll gave a slight nod itself and then it moved over to the painting, jumping down into it. Then it was gone. Now it was Ib's turn.. Why would the doll help her? Why did it even care if she was back or not? The only thing those dolls did was to hurt her and Garry.

She stepped over the security ropes and held a tight grip on her bag. To make sure this would go fine, she poked the painting. It felt like water and her finger went through. She then held her breath and jumped, hugging her bag tightly to her chest. The first thing she felt was water. She felt her whole body completely cold and soaked, but it didn't take more than five seconds and she landed on the blue floor in the first place of this.. Maze. She coughed a little, but as she got up she realized she was not wet at all. Her whole body was dry like when she arrived and so was her bag. As she turned to look up at the way she came from, there was nothing but a blank, blue wall there now, which meant no turning back now. She understood that and moved on. Everything she had dreamt about was here. The writing on the wall telling her to come, and then there was the rose. Her rose. She walked over to it and held it close to her chest, counting the petals. 10! The last time she had only 5.. Was it because of her age? It did not matter, she moved along the corridors and tried to remember every single thing she could from the time she was here as a young girl. She had been smart at that time, managing to get through all this without getting lost..

Now her goal was to find Garry and save him. Who knew? Maybe his rose was okay and was hidden somewhere? However, she would look for it for as long as she had, and she would not give up until Garry's eyes were open and he was walking with her out of this crazy place. Ib would find Garry, and they would be together again..

_To be continued._


	2. New Puzzles

**Writer's note; Oh my god, all the reviews I got on chapter one made me so happy I decided to just make the second chapter right away even though it's in the middle of the night here! And also, if I don't get to publish anything in a while, it is because I am going to my grandma this weekend, so do not worry about that! I am still writing! Not forgetting. :3**

**Chapter 2 – New Puzzles **

Ib moved silently through the blue halls. Her rose was safe in her bag so it would not be hurt and she seemed to search for the key that would get her to the next, most likely more strange, place in this world of art. Of some reason she could not be able to find the key where she was sure it was the last time she saw it in her dreams.. Did it change place? She walked inside of the first, unlocked room and only saw it was empty. She could've sworn there was a portrait of a lady across from the door, but nothing. She began searching and even crawled around to check the corners, but there was no key. She soon gave up on the looking in that room and decided to check around the corridors. As she wandered down the blue hall she also noticed that the portraits were slightly changed. Either the whole portrait or the colours. It made her curious about what could have happened while she was gone, and the fact that things were changed did not seem to bother her at all. Ib continued her way down, but then suddenly she stopped. She saw a crack behind one of the paintings, however. It was a painting of "The Lady in Blue" and she did not trust it at all. She knew that the crack behind it would give her some kind of clue to where she could go, but what if the painting came to life and attacked her. She would be helpless..

No, she would not. She was not nine years old anymore. She was sixteen with own job (and a cat if that counted) and she could manage to take on the painting as long as she made sure not to let the lady get her hands on her. She slowly moved over to it and poked it first, yelping as she jumped backwards, but nothing happened. The lady sat there, completely still with the same smile on her face. It reminded her of Mona Lisa, but now was not the time to think of that. She moved back over to the painting and poked it once again, not jumping away this time. It looked like it was safe, so she simply took it off and put it on the blue floor, only to see that she had right. Before her eyes was the green key to the green door down the hallway, and it had been hidden in a crack behind that portrait. She let out a sigh in relief and took it, putting it in her bag before she put the portrait back on the wall. Then she started to walk down towards the door.

"Ugwaaah!"  
Suddenly she had to spin around and look at how the painting came to life. The lady in Blue was now clawing after her, dragging herself across the floor in a high speed that no human would be able to do. Ib did not scream, she simply began to run down the hallway towards the door. While she was running, she tried to fish the key up from the bag, but that was a terrible thing to do in such a speed. She stumbled forward and lost balance, which meant BAM!  
She was on the floor. She gasped to herself and sat up, only to see those sharp nails clawing after her face. She kicked after the Lady and tried to get up.  
"Ah!" she cried out loudly as those sharp nails dug into her leg. Then she had to watch how her shoe and stocking got pulled off. Now she had one bare foot and it was bleeding heavily from the sharp nails of the Lady in Blue. Ib got panic, but managed to get up properly and make her way to the green door. She got the key, turning to see the Lady still coming after her, now even faster. Her hands were trembling as she tried to fit the key in the keyhole, but she missed several times because of her shaking body. "Come on, come on!" she almost yelled before she finally managed to hit the keyhole perfectly. Without hesitating or even giving the lady a glance she turned it, hearing the click. Then she pulled the key out, dragged the door open and leaped inside while closing it again. She hung to the knob and managed to lock it. As soon as the key had been turned, the loud banging on the door made her fall backwards and on her back. She groaned and rubbed her head a little and sat up.  
"Ow, ow, ow," she whimpered and looked up at the door, now realizing it was dead silent on the other side. She had made it through the first set of rooms.. And she had already been hurt. She took out her rose to check how many petals there were left, and luckily the damage only took one petal.

"Lucky me," she said silently and stood up, hissing in pain. The wounds hurt quite a lot and she had to put pressure on the blood to make it easier for her to walk, so she plopped back down, ripped her ribbon around her neck off and started to twirl it around her wounded leg. It worked perfectly and she could finally stand back up without having to fall back down. Her mission continued..

She looked around herself, her eyes widening. There was nothing familiar about this green room. It was completely new. She had no idea how to get through this. Was the whole place new? Could there be anyone who took over after Mary? Or was it the living art who had been changing it? No matter how many questions she asked herself, she could not answer any of them. For now she could only continue and try to solve all the puzzles on her way to get to Garry. That was her goal; Find Garry, not play games. She had to be smart now.. This was going to be harder than it was when she was nine years old. A lot harder.

The first thing she saw was that there was two different directions. Left and right. She looked to both of the sides in hope to see anything in the distance, but there was nothing to see but the wall. Did the ways turn around a corner? She had no other way to find out but to try both, so she decided to go left first. As she walked, she halted a little as well, something seemed to make sounds inside of the walls. Could it be -?

WAAH!  
A black hand reached out for her and she fell down, hitting the wall with her back. She was lucky to feel that something was moving behind her back to get up in time to avoid another hand. She ignored the stinging pain in her leg and started to run, having to run very sideways because of the hands reaching out to get her. She remembered this from the dreams and her memories from the day. The green room had hands who tried to get her. As she reached the turn around the corner, she managed to avoid a hand spurting out right in front of her and she threw herself onto a nearby table that had been standing there. Panting heavily and sweating, she hung there for a few seconds before she decided to get back up. She noticed something on the table and blinked. It was.. A blue petal. A blue rose petal! Could it be Garry's?..

She picked it up and looked at it, yes. This was the exact same colour as the one Garry had back when they were trapped here. She was sure about it and she decided to gather as many pedals as she could, putting them in a safe pocket in her bag. Then she moved on, finding a door. "Please, tell me it is not locked," she mumbled and placed her hand on the door knob.. She paused with her hand on it. What was in there? If the whole world was changed, anything could be inside of that room.. Ib couldn't wait. Turned the knob and the door opened. A scream escaped her lips as she stared into the eyes of Mary.

She screamed for quite a while and she had to cover her mouth to stop it. It was not Mary. It was a portrait of her. A copy, which meant that it was safe. This world was only made by the originals, and this was obviously a copy out of the way the paper was.

"Cheap paper," Ib mumbled to herself as she looked around in the yellow room. She had already made it past the green room. That was easy.. But she knew that she had much worse to wait. Where did that doll go? She had sworn it was not that fast, then again, she was in a world that could be made out of a children's sketchbook..

With that in mind, Ib continued on her way, and it seemed to go down a hall that made a turn around another corner. So many corners! She sighed and started to walk, passing some headless statues. After what had happened to her and the Lady in Blue, she did not trust these at all. Not one single bit, so every time she walked past one, she literally jumped forward in an attempt to be ready if it attacked or began to run after her. As the turn finally came, she peeked around it and saw a puzzle. On the wall. Nothing but a puzzle. A completely white one.

A milk puzzle.

Ib walked over to it and looked over it. She had done a lot of these during her years after the trip to the museum, not knowing where she got the idea from, but now she remembered one of the small conversations she had with Garry back when they were here. They happened to see this kind of puzzle on the wall, and Ib had seen it before, but never solved one. Maybe that was why she started to do them after she had gone to the gallery when she was nine…? However. She obviously had to solve it to get to the next place, but this milk puzzle had one clue. The shaped were slightly easy to discover. As Ib approached the puzzle, all the parts suddenly fell down on the floor, and behind it there was a message.

"If you wish to enter, this puzzle must be done."

'Wow, very poetic,' she thought to herself as she looked down at all the different shapes. Thanks to her years of practicing, she saw the first piece in the left, upper corner and she stood up on her toes to put it there. Something held it there and it was clearly right, so Ib continued like that. Piece by piece. After what she thought would be fifteen minutes, the last piece was supposed to be there, but she couldn't find it anywhere. Nowhere on the floor and nowhere on her, and it was the center of the puzzle. She could not enter without the last piece!

She almost felt like crying now. It was such an old thing to happen when one was doing puzzles. One piece disappeared! She got up and managed to pull herself together, turning around to walk back. This was a part of the main puzzle; to find the last piece. She knew she had to pass the headless statues, and she knew that she would get in trouble by going back, but she also knew that to get the last piece, she had to go all the way back to where she entered from the blue corridors. After non-stop walking, she reached the point where she had gone left and wandered down the opposite direction. The green walls made her feel uncomfortable, but that was most likely because of the colour..

When she turned around that corner, she saw it. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared up at a huge painting. What made her more shocked was that it was the picture of Garry. The one where he was supposed to be against the wall, sleeping, but this was different. In this one he seemed to have managed to wake up, and his eyes were slightly open, but that was hard to see.. Ib wondered.. Was it because she managed to get one petal from his rose? It was a simple question, but it could also be that someone was playing a trick on her..

Anyways, she had to look for the last piece for the puzzle, and as she just thought she had to search for a while, she saw it. It was in the corner of the portrait, and it fit perfectly. She could just reach out and get it! She was too excited to think twice about the situation, so she reached out and grabbed it, but nothing seemed to happen.. With that, she wandered back to the puzzle and passed the headless statues. How lucky she was! As she got back, she placed the piece in the middle, and with a click, the board got pulled up and behind the wall, showing her the entrance to the next room. The grey one. She did not seem to remember the order of the coloured rooms from her dreams, but if she had been thinking right, this was progress.. She stepped inside, looking at how the puzzle covered the entrance as soon as she entered. Now was the time to move on again. She got used to the darker area and saw a few portraits, but had no idea what she was supposed to do. The whole place was so grey and dull.. She decided to check on her leg, so she sat down and was about to fix the fabric around her leg when she saw that her whole body was grey. She was a part of this grey room! She remembered something like this from when she was here last time, but not like this. They had totally mixed the whole world to become harder to understand and harder to get through!

It was like the art knew she was coming back..


	3. Dolls

**Writer's note;** Thank you all for the nice reviews! I am trying my best not to write something that will get old.. I guess that there will be about.. 5 or more chapters, I am not sure. The main goal is to let Ib find Garry and save him, so yeah. I have been thinking about how to write the last chapter, and I won't say anything about it, so you'll have to hope it goes well. I am a person who can twist the whole story to something really sad.. c: Anyways, I will write chapter three now and also, yes, **because my memory is so bad even when I have played Ib several times, I planned to make the whole place new**. So Ib have to go through new stuff which will be randomly made up in my mind on the way. I will not try to use the same things over and over again.. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Also, I'd like to thank the anon that helped me realize I had been writing "petal" not "petal" XD Oh my god what a nooby error! SORRY. I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER ON THAT.

**Chapter 3 – Dolls**

Ib walked around in the grey and dull room silently. The portraits were of sad people on a farm, and she recognized this kind of feeling. It was terrible to live somewhere when the sky almost never went blue.. She wondered if she had to find something to fix this. There was a door in the end of the room, but there was a message saying that she could not enter unless she had coloured everything. What was she supposed to do? Find a pencil and start painting everything? That was just too ridiculous, even for this world!

She walked around silently. There were no sounds, and no portraits that seemed to be able to come to life. The only portraits were the exact same of the family at a farm. She was almost sure that the gallery never had such a portrait.. This world could have been changed more than she thought, but she had to be careful then. What was she supposed to do to get through the door?

Then she saw it. Another door out of nowhere.. She was almost sure that it was not there when she entered the room! Was it because she hadn't been paying attention? Or because it was still too dark for her to notice? The door was black, so maybe that was the reason.. She sighed heavily and walked over to it, opening it slowly. What she saw was another grey room with no colour at all. The whole place was black and even the floor was impossible to see, but on the other side of the room there was a small ball with the colour green.. It hit her; she had to gather colours! She got excited again and stepped into the room, but suddenly the floor crumbled under her and her eyes widened. In the next second she was falling, letting out a loud scream in fear for what would happen to her. She fell for quite a while before she hit something soft. She was not hurt at all. Her leg seemed to be fine as well, but where was she?

Her eyes slowly opened and she stared into a doll face which made her scream again and jump up, only to stumble backwards and land in a pile of the blue dolls. Her breathing was loud and she had no idea what she was doing there. It was all so dark and she had no idea what to do or how to get back to the grey room. Had she.. Lost?

This was not a game, but somehow she felt like she had not chance to get to Garry now. She was all.. Alone. What was she supposed to do? She could hardly see any doors close by, and the way back up was impossible to climb. She was.. Alone. Yes. Alone. Garry would sleep forever, and she would have to stay here forever with all these dolls. She would never be able to see Garry again.. He was.. Gone. Out of reach. "Garry," Ib whispered as she covered her face, tears fell. The silence around her made her sobs echo around and she had no idea how to handle such a situation. She had never been a strong girl, and therefore she was crying like a baby now.

"I am so sorry, Garry," she whispered over and over again. She was not sad because she was alone, she was sad because she had failed to rescue Garry from endless sleep. She could never return to him. She couldn't go back to her parents. She had no one, and that made her even more depressive. There was only her and the dolls..

Suddenly, a small giggle could be heard from across the room and she looked up silently to see the same doll who had been talking to her earlier. A small hope inside her made her stand up and stumble through the dolls to the one who was patiently waiting for her. Why was this doll here? No, it was kind of not a surprise since all the other dolls were gathered in one place.. She soon approached it and it stared at her with those scary, big doll eyes.

"Please, help me," she whimpered, still with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. The doll just stared for a while before it nodded. "Ok, Ib. We will help you, but only because you freed us from the little witch," it answered in that creepy voice that made Ib sick again, but she pulled herself together and nodded. She understood that the doll meant Mary. What did Mary do to them to make them hurt other people?

"I want to ask you something first, Doll," she said and the doll seemed to pay full attention to what she was about to say. "Why.. Why did you hurt us? Was it because of Mary?" she asked. The doll remained silent before it spoke again. "Little Witch was mean to us. We were all pretty dolls first, but she changed us so she could feel pretty. She wanted to be the prettiest in this world, so she couldn't let us be pretty. All the paintings are still cursed. Only we dolls have managed to escape the control she once had. The lady in Blue used to be so nice, and everyone loved her, but Little Witch did not like that. She wanted more love, so she cursed her. She cursed all the paintings so the attention could be hers.. Little Witch is gone now, but no one can fix what's done to the other art here. Little Witch soon realized that her actions had caused her more hate, and that she never had real friends. When she saw you, she felt like she finally could have a friend.. But the purple haired boy was already with you, so she wanted to take his rose and get you to herself, but you killed her. You killed Little Witch!"

Ib was shocked to hear the dolls story. She never thought that such a thing could happen, but obviously it did.. She still had questions. "How can you talk?" she asked again. The doll answered immediately. "Little Witch punished the dolls who spoke."  
"But why would she do that?"  
"Little Witch never said that. No one knows."  
"How do I get out of here? Can I get to Garry?" she asked.  
"Yes, you can get to the purple haired boy," the doll said before it suddenly disappeared. Ib widened her eyes and watched as she was all alone in this pile of dolls again. She wasn't able to get out.. The doll said it would help her! She did not let her anger out on anything because she knew that it would not be good, so she just sat there once again, trying to fight her tears back in hope that the doll kept it's word and helped her out.

Suddenly the pile of dolls started to rise and Ib yelped. She was being pushed all the way up, up, up to where she fell the first time and she grabbed the green ball with colour before running out of the room. The last thing she did was to turn around and wave to all the dolls. "Thank you!" she said and smiled weakly. She was still alive, and she could save Garry.. No. She WOULD save Garry. There was no doubt.

When she looked at the ball in her hand it vanished, but the room seemed to change. The portraits got green on the grass while everything else remained grey. This meant that she had had to find the rest of the colours, but where?

She saw a small note on the wall, some kind of weird poem? No, it was a clue to where she could find the colours. The first one said "somewhere the eye can find". The second one said "somewhere the ear can find". She had to listen? How hard could it be?

Ib closed her eyes and let her ears listen to the silence around her. There was no sound at all, only the creepy sound of nothing. Then – between everything – she heard something. Bouncing? As she opened her eyes the sound was gone, and she saw nothing. As her eyes closed again she could hear the bouncing once again and it made her wonder.. She had to walk blind here.

She followed the sound of the bouncing and it got closer and closer. Her arms were reached out as she stumbled around in the room, hitting the wall many times. She continued, not having any idea where she was going. Then she felt it. Something was now in her hands, and the bouncing sound was gone. Her eyes opened and she stared down at the colour blue in her hands. The next colour was there, and it faded away. Now the portraits got the colour blue as well on them and it made Ib feel proud that she was smart enough to solve all these puzzles without a problem, but it was not over. She still had to find the rest of the paintings colours. The sky and the grass was now coloured, and she moved over to the note to check the next hint.

"Somewhere the nose can find."  
That was obvious.. She had to smell? What if it smelled terrible? She huffed loudly and started to sniff the air like an animal, trying to see if she could smell something else, but it was almost impossible to ignore the smell that the whole place smelled like.. Yet, in between it she could smell something different.. It was like.. Some kind of gum. In between the dark room she saw that the red ball was hanging in a thread from the roof, and she could not reach it. Next to it was the colour brown, then yellow and pink. All those colours seemed to be what was left for the portraits and she walked over to them, but it was too high up for her to reach.. What could she do? What had she learned? Her bag!

She got the rose out of her bag and aimed for the red ball, hoping she would be able to hit it. As the bag flew into the air, she hit it perfectly and like she had thought, the red one fell down as well as all the other ones. All in order. How? She had no idea, 'nor did she even care. She had managed to gather the rest of the colours and she watched as they disappeared and went to the portrait. The whole portrait was now coloured in the right colours and the family looked happy now. Ib felt proud and got her bag, put the rose back in it before she continued on her adventure through the messy world of portraits. She had to find Garry now, and she had to be quick.

Click!  
The sound from the door across the room made her smile brightly. She had managed to unlock it like this and the room also brightened up after the colours had been put back in place. She walked silently up to the door and carefully stepped into the next worlds, only to see that she had walked faster than she thought. This place.. She remembered it. It was the sketchbook place where she lost him. Garry. Right after they had won against Mary! She was getting closer, and this didn't seem to be a problem at all, only that she now knew that she had to be extra careful. This was a world made up by Mary, and it could still be pretty dangerous.

However, Ib had not managed to find more petals from Garry's rose, and she wondered if it was all pointless.. No. Why did she even believe such things? She had to save Garry and she would save him as well no matter what. She would even give him her rose in hope that it would work and give him some life, but it did not seem like that.

As she entered the sketchbook land, she found it hard to stay on the pink path that Mary had drawn years ago. It was scary to think that if she fell, she would fall into the black nothing outside of it and it scared her. The first thing she saw was the small, white house with the two flowers, and she walked over to it, and inside.

The whole room was poorly drawn, and she knew it was because it had been a child's drawing, but still.. As she started to search, she found nothing that could be helpful to her on her way, and it made her sigh a little.. Then she remembered. The house where the toy box was! She had to go there, and she had to find the remains of Garry's rose. As she held onto her bag, she ran out of the white house and up the pink path, passing the blue water and heading for the house with flowers all around it. She was so close.. So close to find him. So close to find Garry! They would be together again.. Only them.

**Writer's note again; **If you see mistakes that look normal, just auto correct them in your head. When I wrote this I was with a friend so I got kind of aksjfhskihggsh and forgot sometimes where I was in the story! Thank you so much for reviews! And I have decided that there will be 5 chapters in this story, or four. I think 4 is most likely since Ib is so close to find Garrry.

_Yes._

**4 chapters. Look forward to the last one. I might finish it this evening or tomorrow!**


	4. END:

**Writer's note;** Ok. I am really sorry I could not make it longer than 4 chapters, I am just not good at writing! If I write too much, the whole thing will be boring because everything is so.. I don't know, you can see it coming. If I were better at writing, I could've made this better!

And everyone, oh my god, thank you so much for your reviews! I can't believe I got so many! I hope that this last chapter makes "the berry on the cake" or something.. Yeah. Anyways. Thank you all for the nice reviews and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**Chapter 4 – END:**

As Ib made her way towards the house, several thoughts went through her head at once. She knew she would find the remains of the rose on the inside, but would it be dead? That would be a nightmare.. But then, how did she manage to find this petal earlier in the other room? Nothing made sense! But nothing did in this world, especially not this world.. And it smelled like crayons..

As Ib finally got to the white house, she placed her hand on the knob and took a deep breath, hoping this would work. She tried to twist it and pull the door, but no. It would not move at all. It was stuck. Why would it be locked!? No one had been here! Well, this world was kind of big, so she had to search for the key. If not. She would just go get a huge rubber and erase the door.. (Which was probably not even possible.)

Ib ran along the pink road and found the blue house that once was covered in ice. She ran inside, only to see the weird button-puzzle on the floor. Did it work now? She ran over to one and pressed it, letting out a painful yell as she got hurt by it. She pulled her rose out.. Eight petals! This was going to be hard, but if it gave her the key, it was worth it. She started to press the buttons, some of them were right, some were wrong, but she continued until she had two petals left. Her body was now wounded with small cuts and bruises, and she was terribly weak. Panting, she finally managed to get the right order and the small, brown key appeared in the middle. She grabbed it, and then she started to run. Out of the blue house and towards the white one. She was exhausted, but had to continue.. Two petals left on her own rose.. She would be safe soon.. With Garry.

As she got to the white house she stuck the key into the hole and managed to open the door. Then she opened the door and saw the stalk on the floor and it was not dead.. No. It was just as fine as it had been earlier. She ran over to it and picked it up, then she realized the blue petals that used to be around here was gone as well, but she took out the one she had and tried to hold it against the stalk. Her eyes widened when it got stuck to the stalk and some sort of blue light filled the room. So it was right.. Then she remembered the flower pots. There had to be one somewhere! As she got up she ran around in the poorly drawn, pink room and searched in the dark, but found nothing.. She only had one petal, and she found no pot. Maybe it would work anyways..? She walked to the stairs where she knew was going down to where Garry was, and she slowly walked a few steps. Her heart was beating so fast. What is he was not there? What if he was gone? What if his body was rotten!? … She had to shake the thoughts off her head and she continued to wander down until she reached the hall she left Garry in. Now she just had to turn around the corner to discover the truth and she had to take another deep breath and she had to gulp.. With her eyes closed, she twirled around the corner and clenched her fists. Her eyes opened and they started to search along the way for Garry. Then..

There. Against the wall.. The same position as before.. Garry was there. His chest did not move. He was not breathing. He was not.. Sleeping.. She ran over to him with tears of both joy and sadness filling her eyes. She kneeled down and immediately placed the blue rose with one petal in his hands, making them lie on the stalk so the petal rested against him. Then she waited, sobbing with her body trembling. Nothing happened.. She sobbed louder, the tears now rolling down her cheeks and onto the floor as she tried her best not to break from this. "Garry, please.. Come on.." Her sobs echoed in the silence and she waited and waited, but nothing happened.. Then she slowly rested her head against the other one. His body was still warm.. Ib managed to get into his jacket, lying next to him as she continued to sob. He was not going to wake up.. It made her so sad..

"I am here now, Garry.. Were together," she whimpered and curled up against him. She was not going to leave him here. She would stay here forever, no matter what. She made a promise to herself and Garry that they would be together again. Together forever.. And she would keep that promise.

"I want to help, Ib," a voice suddenly said and Ib opened her teary eyes. She peeked out from Garrys coat only to see the doll sit in front of them. "Y-You want to help?" Ib asked and crawled out of the coat again, now sitting in front of the doll. The doll nodded. "I don't know if it will help, but I know where the remain petals of the blue rose are," it said and started to hover over the ground. Ib got up and followed it silently, looking behind her to look at Garry again. "Don't worry.. There's still hope," he muttered before she ran after the doll. She had her bag and rose with her, and she was still weak, but she had to do this for Garry..

As they both headed down the pink road she glanced at the doll hovering. "E-Excuse me," she said and the doll turned its head to look at her. "I was just wondering.. Why do you want to help me?"  
"That's quite simple," the doll answered and turned its attention to the road again. "Purple haired boy was nice to us. Even though we tried to stop him, he was nice and did not hurt us. We want to help you save him."  
"We?"  
"All of us are your friends," it said. It made Ib make a grimace, but she accepted it. They soon got to the poorly drawn gallery and they walked inside to see the same sketchbook drawings that Mary once had made years ago.. Then. Ib spotted them. The petals were on the ground in front of the drawing of Garry. She gathered them all and was about to run out to get to Garry, then she stopped and looked at the doll. ".. Come with us!" she said. The doll looked surprised up on her. "Do Ib really want me to join you?" it asked and Ib nodded with a smile. "I can take care of you!"  
"But if I enter your world, I will be lifeless," it said.  
"I can still love you and take care of you!"  
The doll looked surprised, but then it smiled. It was unusual to see a normal smile on it, but she smiled brightly back. Then they both headed back to Garry. Ib ran as fast as she could while the doll hovered next to her. The petals were gathered in Ib's bag and as she got to Garry, she started to put on the petals. All of them got stuck to it with a bright light every time like the first one, and in the end the rose was fully healed. She glanced up at Garry's face to see if something happened, but not a move or a twitch could be seen. The hope she had started to sink and she reached out to shake him carefully.. Still no answer.. She even slapped him hard and started to shout his name. "Garry! Please, wake up! GARRY!"

Curled up against the wall on the other side of Garry, Ib was sobbing loudly. He was still not moving.. She failed to save him. The doll was next to her and tried to comfort Ib, but she rejected everything. All she wanted was for Garry to open his eyes, say her name.. She just wanted to hear his voice.. Her crying continued and soon she actually fell asleep against the wall. In her dream she was back in her world, with Garry and the doll. Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy, but all dreams had to come to an end, right? She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was still there. In the hallway. She turned her attention to Garry who still had not moved, and the doll seemed to be asleep as well. Ib sobbed and crawled over to Garry. Her whole body was in pain and she was trembling, but she reached into her bag and took her rose out, placing it next to Garry's. Another sob escaped her lips and she stood up, then she picked the doll up in her arms without waking it and she started to head for the way she came from. She wanted to stay with Garry, but she also knew that she would not get anything good out of it.. She had to go back to her family and stay with them.. Live out her miserable life..

"Look on the bright side," she muttered to herself. "I have you." She looked down on the doll in her arms and smiled weakly, even though her tears still fell.

"Where are you going?" a voice behind her suddenly said. That familiar voice.. Her eyes widened, the doll woke up and Ib turned around to meet the gaze of Garry. He was standing there, looking at her as he blinked. He seemed to widen his eyes when he recognized her even though she was older and they both stared for a while. The doll jumped down from Ib's arms and looked up at her, then it looked at Garry. The roses was on the ground and they glowed, lighting up the small part they were in. Ib felt more tears in her eyes, then she ran. She ran towards the purple haired man and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Garry, oh, Garry!" she whimpered. Garry looked down at her and then he softly placed his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Ib," he said gently and rested his head on hers softly. They remained that way for a while before they finally pulled away to talk. Ib was looking up at him and he was still looking down at her.  
"You've grown up," he said silently and chuckled. Ib giggled to herself and nodded. "And you haven't aged at all!"  
"Must be because I have been sleeping or something," he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he saw her leg and how wounded she was. "Oh my- Look at you! You must be in pain!" Ib couldn't even move before she was scooped up in his strong arms and she glanced up at him. "I-Im fine," she said, but Garry did not accept what she said and he started to walk towards the stairs. "W-Wait, our roses!" she said, but then she saw the doll take them and bring them to her, along with her bag. She took it and placed it on her belly, also putting the roses in the bag. Garry looked at the doll and made a grimace, obviously still kind of freaked out by it..

"Why do we have to bring it with us?" he whispered to Ib and she laughed at him, making him look puzzled. "The doll was the one who actually saved you. It's a nice doll!" she said. Garry did not seem to believe her at all, but he let out a sigh in defeat. "So you're bringing it with you back to our world?" he asked and Ib nodded, making Garry sigh again, more frustrated this time.

As they walked, Ib told him where to go and she pointed the directions for Garry, telling him to go to the darker gallery and find the painting. It did not take them a lot of time before they were standing in front of it.

"Garry," she said silently and looked at him. "Yes?" he answered as he put her back down on the ground.

"When we get back to our world, you won't remember this.. You won't remember me, but I think I will remember you since I already did before I got here. Somehow the painting of you – Don't ask why it was there – Helped me remember," she said and placed her bag on her shoulder before she started to search through it, taking out a handkerchief. "This. I want you to have this so you can remember.. I will find you, and we will see what happens, okay?" she said and smiled to him. Garry nodded and took the handkerchief in his hands, sighing. "I hope this will work.."  
"It will."  
She picked up the doll in her arms again and looked at the painting. "Let's jump together.."  
"Okay.."  
"One."  
"Two.."  
"Three!"

Ib opened her eyes, finding herself stand alone on the other side of the painting. She still had the doll in her arms, but she couldn't remember it from her journey. But as soon as she looked at it, the memories came back. She remembered rescuing Garry, and she remembered she gave him her handkerchief. He came with her back! The doll was lifeless now, and it was smiling peacefully. Ib even thought it was cute..

Then she started to run through the gallery, hoping she would see Garry somewhere. She ran past new and old paintings, panting as she continued. Then she saw it. She saw the purple hair and widened her eyes as she recognized him immediately. It was Garry!

She had to hold herself back from screaming his name and run to him. Instead she walked up behind him and glanced at the rose statue he was looking at. Soon enough, Garry turned to look at her and blinked. "Oh, hello young lady," he said with a smile. "I see you are interested in this statue too.. I don't know what made it catch my attention like this," he mumbled and looked at the rose again. "It's just.. It makes me feel weird.. Like.. Almost sad in some kind of way.." Ib looked up at him and hoped he soon would remember.. The handkerchief was in his pocket. He just had to reach in it to find it!  
"Ah, what am I doing, standing here and rambling about myself. I am quite sorry if I bothered you in any kind of way, Ib!" he said. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stared at her. "A-Ah sorry.. I did not mean to.. I mean.."  
"Don't worry, Ib is my name," Ib said and smiled at him. He looked even more confused now and he shook his head. "I have no idea where that came from, anyways.. I have to go now.. So.. Yeah.. Goodbye.. Ib," he said and turned to leave, burying his hands in his pockets. Ib waited hopefully and watched him. Then he stopped. He pulled the handkerchief with her name on and looked at it for a while.  
"I-Ib.. T-This is y- Ah!"  
He stood completely still for a while, staring into nothing before he slowly turned around and smiled brightly. "Ib! I remember!" he said and walked back to her to hand her the handkerchief back. "We made it. You saved me from that place.. T-Thank you.."  
"Keep it," Ib said.  
"Huh?"  
"The handkerchief! Please keep it."  
"Really? But.. But it's-"  
"It's fine. Mum won't notice," she said and smiled.  
".. Ib," Garry mumbled to himself before he smiled as well. Then he wrapped his arms around her suddenly and held her close, placing one hand on her head. The embrace made Ib widen her eyes and blush deeply of some reason. She had no idea why, but she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. The only thing separating them from being in full body contact was the doll in her arms.  
"Ib," Garry said again and pulled away from her, smiling at her. Then.. He leaned closer to her and before Ib could react, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened once again and she felt like she was going to explode. Garry was kissing her! She did not pull away.. She did not do anything to stop him.. She simply let her eyes close and then she kissed him back shyly. This moment was big to her. She wanted to remember it forever. The kiss lasted for a while, but Garry soon pulled away, having a light blush across his own cheeks. He then chuckled nervously.  
"S-Sorry about that.. I.. I don't know wha-"  
Ib couldn't stop herself. She held the doll in one of her hands and wrapped her arms around Garry's neck, kissing him again. This time it was Garry's time to get shocked, but he kissed her back. They stood there, in front of the rose sculpture.. Together. They were together now. Ib and Garry.

_END: Together forever._


End file.
